U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,036 issued Sep. 9, 1975 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a fully enclosed bottle container and includes a so-called false score formed in the bottom wall.
Canadian patent 1,166,211 owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a carton for beverage containers which is similar in some respects to this invention.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 922,571 filed Jul. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5197598 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a carrier which is directed to the problem of minimizing bottle breakage by imparting an inward taut gripping force to the group of bottles packaged within the carrier thereby to minimize the possibility of damage to the bottles due to collisions between adjacent bottles.